1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a space scanner for a self-control moving object, and more particularly, to a space scanner for a self-control moving object in which a reflective mirror is rotated and tilted to scan a moving object in horizontal and vertical directions, thereby securing spatial-data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-control moving apparatus such as a mobile robot senses a surrounding object and measures a distance between oneself and the surrounding object using a laser or ultrasonic waves to recognize one's position and determine a moving direction.
The laser is used for further precisely measuring the distances between the self-control moving apparatus and the surrounding object. In this case, the self-control moving apparatus senses a laser reflected from the surrounding object and calculates the travel time of the laser to measure the distance therebetween.
A related art self-control moving apparatus adopting such a laser range finding method scans a laser irradiated in a straight direction along a two-dimensional horizontal surface. Thus, the apparatus can sense only surrounding objects that are positioned at a specific height equal to that of a laser irradiation device and measures distances therebetween.
That is, there is a limitation that the apparatus senses only the objects positioned on the horizontal surface equal to that of the laser irradiation device, and thus, it is impossible to scan other objects except the objects positioned on the horizontal surface, thereby obtaining only distance data with respect to a specific horizontal surface.
However, as consumers' demands for a self-control moving apparatus capable performing a further precise moving operation and various operations increase, it is difficult to secure sufficient stability and functionality of the operation of the self-control moving apparatus using only the distance data with respect to the specific horizontal surface.